callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Seed
The Seed is a power-up in the Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies map Zetsubou No Shima. Collecting it gives the player a seed they can plant at certain dirt piles filled with some water. After a round, the seed will turn into a low tier Harvest Pod if left unwatered. If the player decides to water the plant with the Bucket, it can grow into a a number of different plants depending on the level of care and type of water given to the plant. The player can only have up to three seeds in their inventory at one time. If the player waters the seed with element 115 water, it will then take three rounds to fully grow, giving the player three chances to water it. By watering the seed every round with the same water, there will be a 100% chance of getting a plant of that water type. If it's watered two times with with one type of water and the once with another, then the plant will have a greater chance to turn into the plant type of the two waterings and a small chance to turn into the plant type of the one watering. If the player fails to water a plant during any of the three rounds, then it will have a high chance to turn into a low tier harvest pod. Beware that other players may water the same plant and ruin the desired type, so be sure to communicate. * Green water makes a green claw plant that can baby sit a zombie by grabbing it. The zombie will eventually die, so beware. The upgraded version holds the zombie for much longer. * Purple water makes a purple carnivorous plant that will attract nearby zombies and rip their heads off. The carnivorous plant can hurt the player as well and it will disappear when it has eaten its fill. The upgraded version take a lot more zombies to fill up. * Blue water makes a purple harvest pod that has better rewards in it than a low tier harvest pod. The upgraded version has even better rewards and can include Monkey Bomb, the Bowie Knife, or an Empty Perk Bottle. * All three kinds of water in any order, the seed will have a chance to grow into a fruit plant or into a plant of the same type as the last watering. The fruit plant will give a random perk if there is a perk slot left or make the character vomit if there's no open slot. * No element 115 water, but three rounds of KT-4 or Masamune fertilizer shots will grant the highest chance of getting a clone plant. The Masamune further increases the chance. To get the upgraded version of a plant, one needs to get either the KT-4 or the Masamune. Each round, in addition to the normal watering for the plant type desired, one also needs fertilize the seed by shooting it with a regular shot of the KT-4 or Masamune. A fertilized seed will have green specks near it. This also gives the plant a chance to grow into a clone plant (~10% chance). The clone plant allows a player to imprint themselves on it. The clone will have any weapons, perks, and equipment at the time of the imprint. When the player bleeds out, they will respawn as the clone with everything they had at the time of the imprint, including ammo counts. It is suggested to imprint at full ammo and maximum perks, but beware that any player may imprint on the clone plants. A player may only be imprinted to one plant at a time. When the player imprints on a second clone plant, the first one withers away. Trivia * The "I'm Feeling Lucky" GobbleGum can spawn seeds from it. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies Power-Ups